


types of kisses

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, gonna add the domestic tag bc it lowkey is, just lots of smooching, kind of like softcore porn... not super graphic, rated e for the hand job and blow job but other than that it isnt too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: “Twelve types of kisses.” Jungwoo recites the article’s headline, batting his lashes at Johnny. “I wanna try them all.”Jungwoo finds a Cosmopolitan article and Johnny indulges him.





	types of kisses

“Johnny.” Jungwoo drapes his chin over Johnny’s shoulder, while Johnny stands facing the window in their apartment, morning coffee in hand.

Johnny hums. “Yes?”

“I saw something last night I wanted to try out. Will you indulge me?”

Johnny smiles to himself. “Will it be like when we indulged in trying those cake-in-a-mug recipes and we ruined four of our best mugs?”

Jungwoo throws his head back and laughs, bright and loud at the memory. “No, definitely not.”

Johnny yawns and takes a sip of his coffee. They’re both up rather early this morning; he’s wearing a grey longsleeve shirt and black sweatpants and he still has a whole hour and a half to get ready before he has to go to work. He wonders why Jungwoo doesn’t want to wait until the evening but doesn’t say anything because he will always love indulging him no matter what time of the day it is.

Johnny turns to him and tilts his head to the side, taking in the sight of his blonde, messy haired boyfriend, wearing the red and black checkered pair of pyjama pants Johnny likes so much on him and a simple white tee that was a bit too loose around his shoulders, showing off the delicious dip of his collarbones. “So what did you want to try?”

Jungwoo bites his lip, eyes bright, shinning with an eagerness Johnny’s never seen on anyone else so early in the morning. “I found a list.”

“A list?”

“A list.”

Johnny raises his brow and Jungwoo snickers at him, slowly rocking his shoulders back and forth, feigning innocence. It’s cute but it makes Johnny suspicious as to Jungwoo’s motives. “Care to elaborate?”

“No.” Jungwoo is playful when he plucks the coffee mug out of Johnny’s hand and places it on the table nearest them. He takes Johnny’s hand and drags him over to the couch, pushing him to sit down. Jungwoo climbs onto the same cushion, folding his legs so he’s sitting on his heels, phone suddenly appearing in his hand.

Johnny peeks over and spies a pink C on the web browser Jungwoo is scrolling through. “Don’t tell me that’s Cosmopolitan.”

Jungwoo says nothing and purses his lips. Johnny finds it cute and leans over to peck his lips while he’s distracted but Jungwoo’s on top of things, he lays a hand on Johnny’s chest and pushes him back before he can get close.

“Twelve types of kisses.” Jungwoo recites the article’s headline, batting his lashes at Johnny. “I wanna try them all.”

Johnny’s pretty sure he’s kissed Jungwoo every which way but as always, he indulges because he loves Jungwoo and he loves kissing and he really, _really_ loves kissing Jungwoo. “Let’s do it.” He makes a move to take a look at Jungwoo’s phone but Jungwoo presses the screen to his chest, hiding the contents of the article.

“Ah-ah.” He scolds, but Johnny can recognize the playfulness from a mile away. “We’ll get to them one by one.”

“What’s the first one?” Johnny asks and Jungwoo clicks his tongue at him. He’s being too impatient.

“The first one,” Jungwoo takes one of Johnny’s hands in his and holds it so the back of Johnny’s hand is facing up. “The Royal Hand Kiss.” He brings Johnny’s hand to his mouth and presses his plush lips down on the skin right above his knuckles.

The corner of Johnny’s mouth lifts, amused but also somehow deeply entranced by whatever it is Jungwoo is doing. Johnny’s not too sure what to expect.

Jungwoo places Johnny’s hand onto his lap and his eyes dart back to his phone again, scrolling. “The second one,” He begins to lean in, “The Air Kiss.” Jungwoo has his cheek next to Johnny’s and smacks his lips together right next to his ear. “Mwuah!”

It makes Johnny pout. “That’s the least satisfying of all kisses. At least get my cheek or something!”

Jungwoo waggles a single finger at him, scrolling down on his phone again. “That brings us to number three, the Cheek Kiss!”

Jungwoo leans in again and kisses the apples of Johnny’s cheeks that rise from his spreading smile.

“I get a kiss on both cheeks? You spoil me.”

Jungwoo purses his lips again, rolling his eyes. “The more you talk the longer this list will take to go through!”

“I’ve got time.” Johnny’s grin is sly, leaning forward. He wants another kiss, a real kiss; he doesn’t want to be teased with air kisses and cheek kisses anymore, though they’ve only just completed a quarter of the list, there are a lot more kisses to go.

“Number four,” Jungwoo evades him and runs a hand through Johnny’s hair, uncovering his bangs from his forehead and smooching the skin right in the middle. “The Forehead Kiss.”

Johnny is so endeared he can’t even pout properly without breaking into a smile. Jungwoo has an iron will and doesn’t give Johnny the satisfaction of a proper kiss despite it. Johnny hasn’t ever thought he’d mind it before but Jungwoo’s getting to kiss him everywhere while Johnny’s lips feel _lonely_ , itching to reciprocate, to be on Jungwoo’s skin too.

Jungwoo scrolls down the article again and his smile seems almost cruel. Johnny sighs because he thinks he knows exactly what kind of kiss is next.

“Number five,” Jungwoo leans in to touch the tip of his nose to Johnny’s. “The Eskimo Kiss.”

At least he gets to reciprocate with this one, Johnny thinks. He has half the mind to pull Jungwoo on top of him and kiss him for the rest of the time they have until they have to get ready for work. Hell, he’d even miss work just to spend all day kissing Jungwoo. He doesn’t, simply because he doesn’t want ruin Jungwoo’s fun and there’s bound to be lip locking kisses in the article, it _is_ Cosmo after all.

They brush their noses together and despite it not being what Johnny _wants_ , he appreciates the intimacy it brings him.

“Are you ready for number six?” Jungwoo’s teasing brow raise let’s Johnny know he’s finally getting a little bit of what he wants. Maybe Johnny even sits up a little straighter.

“Am I ever.”

“Number six,” Jungwoo’s breath dances across Johnny’s lips as he closes the distance. “The Single Lip Kiss.”

“The single what kiss?”

Jungwoo sighs and captures Johnny’s bottom lip in his, deliberately moving slowly to tease him, to drag it out as long as possible. Johnny can almost taste the spearmint toothpaste Jungwoo uses. Almost. It’s satisfying but at the same time it absolutely isn’t. It’s a normal kiss but Johnny finds himself again wanting more, more kissing, more Jungwoo.

He pouts again when Jungwoo pulls away. “You’re such a tease.”

Jungwoo shrugs one of his shoulders. “This is _my_ list, isn’t it?”

“I thought it was Cosmo’s list.”

“But _I_ found it and _I_ wanted to do it. Do you want to do number seven and French Kiss me or not?”

Darting his tongue out to wet his lips, Johnny takes the opportunity and laces his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair, pulling him into the open mouth kiss Jungwoo’s been making him want. Johnny closes his eyes and sighs into it, relieved, but Jungwoo slides his tongue into Johnny’s mouth before Johnny gets the chance to, taking control of their kiss.

Jungwoo’s free hand pulls Johnny in by his shirt, closer. _Now_ Johnny can taste the lingering spearmint toothpaste as Jungwoo licks into his mouth, Johnny swallowing every little noise the other makes, each one making him a little warmer.

Jungwoo pulls away with a sigh and a smile, eyes fluttering open, pushing Johnny back by his chest so he can’t chase after his lips. Johnny runs his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the remnants of their kiss. Despite what it sounds like, the mixture of toothpaste and coffee isn’t bad, Johnny finds it rather intoxicating. He sucks in his bottom lip between his teeth and waits patiently for Jungwoo to continue the list, eyes drawn to the slight swelling of Jungwoo’s own lips.

“My list.” Jungwoo reminds him to not try and take over again. Johnny couldn’t help it, Jungwoo had really been building up to it. Curse this list.

“Number eight.” Jungwoo looks at Johnny between his lashes while he reads the next line of the article. “The Bite Kiss.”

Johnny raises a brow and lets his lip fall from the hold of his teeth but says nothing, heart racing when he sees Jungwoo finally put down his phone completely on the couch cushion and scooches forward, cupping his hands on either side of Johnny’s neck. He straightens up on his knees so that he’s above Johnny, using two of his fingers to push Johnny’s chin to angle upwards. Johnny breathes heavily; eyes lidded that slowly close when Jungwoo leans in and gently pulls at Johnny’s bottom lip with his teeth.

He moves and kisses the corner of Johnny’s mouth, then his chin before making his way up Johnny’s jawline, nibbling ever so slightly. Johnny gasps when Jungwoo gets to his ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe and finishing off with a small nibble before travelling back down his jaw again, leaving small nips that won’t leave marks.

On one hand Johnny is grateful, he won’t have to try and frantically cover any hickeys up before work. On the other, Johnny feels the heat from Jungwoo’s lips travel down his body and hit him at is core and all he wants are bruises all over his own and Jungwoo’s skin.

Jungwoo pulls one last time at Johnny’s lip with his teeth before letting go, settling onto his ankles again. Johnny flutters his eyes open with a sigh.

“Number nine?” He almost pants, Jungwoo having taken his breath away.

“Number nine,” Jungwoo takes his phone into his hand again. He’s not smiling as playfully anymore, eyes having gone a little darker and Johnny knows it’s affecting him just as much. “The Lizard Kiss.”

Johnny stares at him. “The… what?”

Jungwoo reads a line from the article. “Just tongues, that’s it.”

Johnny raises his brows, still a little confused but lets Jungwoo cup his chin with one hand and pull him closer. Jungwoo slowly licks Johnny’s lips, coaxing them open, then gently touches the tip of his tongue with Johnny’s.

Johnny finally understands, following Jungwoo’s lead and slowly running his tongue alongside Jungwoo’s. While a little messy and it would probably look funny to anyone else, there’s something intoxicating about tasting each other with nothing else touching.

Jungwoo licks him back, and Johnny revels in the way he can hear Jungwoo’s breath hitch when they lock eyes.

 It isn’t Johnny’s preferred kiss, he doesn’t think it’s a kiss at all really but he doesn’t mind because it still sends a wave of heat to his core and he wants nothing more than to lick Jungwoo everywhere else.

“Hm.” Jungwoo pulls away, head cocked to the side, thinking.

“I don’t know if I’d do that one again.” Johnny leans an arm over the back of the couch, resting on it slightly. His eyes absentmindedly roll over Jungwoo’s features again; his lips aren’t as swollen as Johnny would like but he can feel his own puffing up from Jungwoo’s previous kisses.

“Oh yeah?” Jungwoo’s eyes quickly dart down and he cups at the bulge in Johnny’s sweats, making him lurch forward and gasp at the sudden pleasurable contact to his growing arousal. “Your body’s saying something different.”

Johnny grunts and tries not to move, tries not to rub up against Jungwoo’s hand or attack his lips because he knows he won’t let him. Jungwoo’s face is close again, breath dancing over Johnny’s skin, testing him.

“Number ten,” Jungwoo whispers and Johnny feels like he’s about to start sweating he’s so tense. He sucks his bottom lip into his teeth and bites down. “The Neck Kiss.” The phone has vanished from Jungwoo’s hand and Johnny doesn’t even care where it’s gone because Jungwoo is at his neck, licking, nibbling and kissing at every available surface, a hand still firm on Johnny’s crotch.

He’s trying to hold it in, the moans and groans bubbling at his throat but they come out as whimpers, and Johnny begins to move his hips ever so slightly so that there’s some sort of friction from Jungwoo’s hand.

He expects Jungwoo to stop him, to grin and tease at how desperate he is but he doesn’t, only continues to work on Johnny’s neck and collarbone until every inch of it has been licked or kissed in some way.

“Number eleven,” Jungwoo sighs into Johnny’s ear and Johnny groans because Jungwoo’s lifted his hand away from the tent in his sweats and because he totally forgot there were two more kisses and the list didn’t end at number ten.

“The Body Kiss.”

Jungwoo pushes Johnny gently so he’s lying on the couch, head on the armrest. Jungwoo crawls between his legs, resting his knee between Johnny’s thighs, letting him have at least some friction where it counts.

Jungwoo takes Johnny’s shirt by the hem and peels it off his body, sitting back on his heels and watching in content as Johnny’s chest moves up and down, breathing heavily.

Johnny thinks the air should have cooled him off a bit but it doesn’t; he’s so warm and turned on he can barely feel the difference. It gets even hotter when Jungwoo slowly trails his hands up Johnny’s stomach to his chest, searing his skin with more heat.

Jungwoo leans his face down and begins to trail kisses from shoulder to shoulder, then straight down the middle of Johnny’s torso, all the way until his skin disappears underneath his sweatpants. Jungwoo’s watching Johnny the entire time through his lashes with _that_ expression on his face that makes Johnny want to ram him on the kitchen counter.

The kitchen counter is too far, Johnny would never make it. He wants Jungwoo right now, he needs a release.

Jungwoo sits up again, one hand pressed to Johnny’s chest as he smiles down at him. “Number twelve,” Johnny can’t wait for it to be done, can’t wait for Jungwoo to have all his fun so Johnny can start his.

Jungwoo flicks his thumb over Johnny’s nipple, making his back arch slightly in response. “The Nipple Kiss.”

“The Ni-Ah,” Johnny doesn’t even know why he tried to speak at all as Jungwoo fully sits himself on Johnny’s lap and starts licking around his nipple before sucking on it. He rubs at the other one slowly with his thumb in the meantime and Johnny thinks he might go absolutely bat shit crazy at the sensations that course through his body. He clutches at Jungwoo’s hips, kneading his fingers through the fabric of his pyjama pants that he just wants to tear off.

Jungwoo does it again, _looks at Johnny_ and smiles before switching to the other nipple and starting his work over again.

Johnny’s tired when Jungwoo pulls up, panting heavily and he can’t believe he’s actually lasted through it all and now the list is done and all he wants to do is –

“Number thirteen,” Jungwoo grins and Johnny’s eyes widen.

“You said there were only twelve!”

“That’s the title of the article but they have one more! Unless you don’t want to.”

Johnny can’t resist Jungwoo’s pout. He tilts his head back on the armrest of the couch and closes his eyes. “I want to.” He just needs some  _relief_.

“Number thirteen,” Jungwoo repeats and Johnny can practically hear his grin. He feels fingers dig into the waistband of his sweatpants and then – “The Genital Kiss.”

Johnny gasps when Jungwoo wrenches down his sweatpants and his cock pops out to rest against his stomach, hard and leaking.

One touch from Jungwoo’s lips already has Johnny tensing up, muscles rigid as he bites at his bottom lip because _it’s not enough relief_.

Jungwoo kisses along the length, gives a small lick at the tip and giggles when Johnny lurches forward to watch Jungwoo in response. Johnny lets out a mixture of a moan and a sigh when Jungwoo takes all of him in his mouth, hand wrapping around the base where he can’t quite reach.

It was not how Johnny expected he’d spend his morning but he really wasn’t going to complain.

His fingers lace through Jungwoo’s hair and he pulls as gently as he can. Jungwoo hums and moans with Johnny’s cock in his mouth, and Johnny knows he’s not too far exploding.

He tugs Jungwoo’s head up and he slides his mouth off his cock with a pop, letting Johnny guide him up to his mouth so they can share what Johnny mentally thinks of as number fourteen, ‘The Wet Kiss’. Of course he’s too distracted with his tongue in Jungwoo’s mouth and his hands fumbling to get Jungwoo’s pyjama pants down so he shoves the thought out for later.

Johnny’s happy to find Jungwoo is as hard as he is. He slides his thumb over the head of Jungwoo’s cock and uses the precum to make the stroking smoother, delighted by the way Jungwoo moves his hips in time with his hand, swallowing every little moan in his mouth.

Jungwoo holds himself up with one hand on the armrest; the other makes its way to Johnny’s cock. He only has to stroke a couple of times before Johnny’s hips start jerking upwards and he spills between both of them, mumbling Jungwoo’s name between kisses.

Johnny only takes a moment to rest, his head somewhat clear now that he’s finally released and he can concentrate on Jungwoo. He pulls at Jungwoo’s bottom lip with his teeth, finally satisfied with how swollen they are.

He trails down and travels up Jungwoo’s jawline. “You make me feel so good,” He whispers between kisses. “Drives me absolutely crazy.”

He knows Jungwoo likes those praises, so he whispers plenty more across his skin until Jungwoo’s moans get louder and louder and he’s stuttering into Johnny’s hand with a bruising kiss at his lips.

Jungwoo collapses on Johnny’s side, careful not to make the mess between them even messier. Johnny smiles and gives Jungwoo a sweet peck on the lips, staring down at him with utmost affection. “I love you.”

Jungwoo smiles back. “I love you too. I kind of want to fall asleep right now.”

Johnny smiles as he feels the blissfulness fully set in. “Yeah, me too. You know you could have just asked for some morning playtime, you didn’t have to go and find a list to get me to do it.”

“Morning playtime,” Jungwoo snickers. “I wasn’t actually planning on this, I just thought the list would be fun!”

Johnny leans in and presses a kiss to Jungwoo’s temple. “Was the last one actually in the article?”

“It was – I guess thirteen types of kisses just doesn’t sound as good as twelve types –“ Jungwoo’s eyes widen suddenly and he leaps up off the couch, stumbling. “Oh my god Johnny we have to get ready for work!”

Johnny groans.

They’re both twenty minutes late to work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> finally did some johnwoo ;; was trying to contribute to the fluff tag but uh,, don't know what I expected with a theme like this,,
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
